Tucking In Wufei
by Kohaku-chan
Summary: Wufei returns after a hard mission to find the others out on their own mission, he falls asleep and when they return 2 of the pilots tuck their sleeping lover into bed. Yaoi. 4x5x2 hints of 1x3. No lemons sorry!


Disclaimer: I don't own them! I just borrowed them, though I have no intentions of giving them back. o.O  
  
Feedback: Send feedback to Kohaku_Neesan @ yahoo.com (no spaces)  
  
Tucking in Wufei  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Earlier that day Wufei had arrived at the boys' current safe house, and he was relieved that at least this one was comfortable, something he couldn't say about most of the others they had been too. After hiding his Gundam he'd entered the tiny, single story house to find a note on the table from Quatre. In the empty house he'd allowed a small smile to pass over his lips as he read the note.  
  
The four of them had been called for a mission, they should be back that evening, the next day at the latest, and no, Quatre wrote, Wufei's presence was not vital to the mission so he better not show up and he should make sure to get some rest or else. Wufei shook his head, wondering just what the 'or else' meant as he found his room and tossed his duffel bag on the bed.  
  
He certainly didn't mind the opportunity to have a break, but he didn't think he could sleep either despite how tired he was; he was too tense from his long mission. So instead of climbing into bed, he dug a small metal box out of his duffel bag, opened it, took a pair of glasses from one compartment and a book of ancient Earth folklore from another then left the room.  
  
Soon he was settled down in a comfortable chair in the living room; he unfolded the arms of the wire framed reading glasses, slipped them onto his face, and opened his book, using the bookmark he'd placed in it, to where he'd left off the last time.  
  
Intending to read until he'd relaxed enough to sleep, Wufei lost himself in the old tales captured within the pages of the book not noticing the passing of time, the gradual fading of light to darkness, or how heavy his eyes felt as they slowly closed, easing him towards slumber. His head fell forward until his chin rested on his chest, his glasses sliding down to the end of his nose, and his face relaxed from it's habitual controlled expression.  
  
It was that sight that greeted the four returning pilots shortly after 11:00 pm. Quatre's voice trailed off as he and the others, spotted Wufei sleeping in a chair by a window, moonlight spilling in and highlighting the slumbering Chinese pilot in its pearly glow.  
  
"What a nice picture to come home too." Duo said softly.  
  
Quatre agreed. "He looks so sweet sleeping like that, I've never seen him so."  
  
"Peaceful." Trowa finished.  
  
Quatre walked over to Wufei and slid the book easily from Wufei's lax fingers, sticking the bookmark in he closed it and handed it to Duo.  
  
"What are you doing Quatre?" Heero questioned.  
  
"We can't leave him here, he'll wake up with a sore back in the morning." Wufei didn't even stir when Quatre eased one arm behind him and the other under his knees. Carefully, Quatre lifted Wufei from the chair, holding him against his chest. Wufei's head rested on his shoulder, his face tucked against Quatre's throat.  
  
"Quatre let me carry him, he's too heavy for you." Duo stepped forward to take Wufei and stopped when Quatre sent him an indignant look.  
  
"I've got him and no he isn't, give me a little credit for being stronger than I look."  
  
Trowa spoke up, saving Duo from having to respond. "Since you can handle this on your own, I'm going to bed. Good night."  
  
"So am I." Heero said a moment later.  
  
"Night guys." Duo and Quatre echoed as Heero and Trowa walked down the short hall to their room, the door closing quietly behind them.  
  
Duo yawned. "Well let's get him tucked up in bed so we can get some sleep too."  
  
Quatre nodded and they retraced Wufei's steps to the bedroom. Duo set Wufei's book on a nightstand and removed the duffel bag from the bed, setting it by their bags while Quatre laid Wufei on the mattress. Quatre gently slipped Wufei's glasses from his face, folded them and set them on top of the book.  
  
Duo walked back to the bed and slipped Wufei's shoes from his feet setting them on the floor. "He must be exhausted if he didn't wake up when you picked him up." His hands moved to the sleeping teen's waist, removed Wufei's sash and moved onto his pants, easing them down his body, taking his briefs with them.  
  
"Yes he must, even when he sleeps he normally doesn't completely let go. I'll bet we won't see him like this again any time soon." Quatre slipped the band from Wufei's hair and smoothed his hand over a caramel cheek before lifting Wufei's upper body enough so Duo could remove his blue tank top. He picked him up once again so Duo could pull the blankets down then laid him on the sheets, tucking his feet under the blanket and helping Duo pull them up over his waist. They each leaned down to kiss the sleeping beauty and whisper their love in his ear.  
  
Wufei sighed and rolled over onto his side, one hand tucked beneath his face, the other resting on the sheets, his hair feathering across his face and shoulders. Duo and Quatre smiled at each other before ridding themselves of their own clothes and joining their beloved in the bed, one on either side.  
  
Quatre tucked himself up against Wufei's back, slipping his arm under Wufei's neck then sliding the other over Wufei's waist pulling him to lie back against his chest, Quatre's chin rested in the hollow between Wufei's throat and shoulder. Duo climbed into the bed then, he leaned over Wufei and ducked down to kiss Quatre and then snuggled up to Wufei aligning his body to the sleeping boy's and laid his head on Wufei's shoulder. Duo wormed his leg in to capture one of both of his lovers' legs, and then reached his arm around Wufei; once he was settled Quatre's hand moved from Wufei's stomach to Duo's hip.  
  
Duo yawned. "G'night Quatre, luv you..." His eyelids drifted closed, concealing sleepy blue eyes.  
  
"I love you too. Good night Duo." Quatre smiled, pressed a kiss against Wufei's throat and let sleep claim him. Neither could see the smile that crossed Wufei's face. In their dreams they felt his hand partially cover Quatre's at Duo's hip and heard him whisper, 'wo ai ni'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Owari 


End file.
